Eggman's Newest Plan
by Super lazer ninja 12
Summary: Eggman has built machine that turns humans into mobians and takes it to the real world through a portal turning all the humans and some animals into mobians and fuses our world to Sonic's so he has more mobians to robotisize now some of my oc's and other people's have todefeat Eggman. Exepting oc's


**This is my first fanfic. Ok this going to be awsome. I'm going to except oc's next chapter but right now here's the prologue! Hope you enjoy it =D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything that has to do with Sonic, he belongs to Sega,anything else copywrited and the oc's in later chapters are owned by there respective creators.**

Somewhere on Mobius...

"Muahahaha! I have created a device to turn humans into mobians!"cackled

"What are you going to use it for docter?"asked a gold robot Decoe

"Yes,what for?"Puzzled a silver one named Bocoe

"I've found another dimension with only humans, similar to the one that Thorndyke boy is from,and i'm going to use the machine to turn all the humans there into mobians, so I have more mobians to robotisize, because any human that gets robotisized unwillingly turns into a statue which does nothing to help me"

"Ok Docter." said both robots and Bokuun who just appeared from nowwhere

"Speaking of Chris Thorndyke..." said "I happen to have him right here along with Maria who I have brought back to life." said as two pods rose from the floor with Chris and Maria both unconsious in them

"But docter I thought you sent him back to his dimension with that thing you built?" said a confused Bokuun

"Hahaha you beleived that I sent him away?" said Eggman"I just made that thing he was in to go into orbit and use knockout gas on him and come back down to my lab"said Eggman

"Ok,but how is Maria alive?" asked Decoe

"Well I just made a clone of her with all her memories." answered Eggman"Now I have the two perfect test subjects for this machine"

Then suddenly the song **_This Machine _**started playing

"Will you please turn that off" screams Eggman

"Sorry Docter,but this my jam" answered the digging robot Grounder as he Scratch and Coconuts danced around OOC like

"I thought I scrapped you three!" Yelled a very ticked off Eggman

"You did" they anwered simultaniously as the music kept playing

"DIE!" Screamed Docter Eggman as he destroyed them and the radio with a raygun that was powered times OVER 9,000!

"As I was saying" continued Eggman "I am going to test this on Chris and Maria" said Eggman"Fire the ray at the Thorndyke boy first!" yelled Eggman

"Yes Docter!" replied Decoe and Bocoe as they started pressing buttons and flipping switches causing the ray to fire directly at Chris, after it hit him there was a bright flash of light and in Chris's place was a sky blue mobian fox with brown head fur (like his hair before he turned mobian) gloves like most mobians had and those ring graclet things shadow has except they're blue and Chris's clothes had somehow refitted to his mobian form including a small place for his tail in the back of his pants

"Yes Perfect!" yelled an exited Eggman

"Docter how did his clothes change to fit his new form" asked Bokuun

"I made the ray be able to do that." answered Eggman

"Ok Docter, that makes sense."replied Bokuun

"Now use it on Maria" said Eggman calmly it was the same thing as with Chris, When it hit Maria there was a bright flash and in her place was a blonde mobian hedgehog with long blond hair(like her hair before she was mobian) that wore gloves like Amy's and just like with Chris Maria's blue dress had refitted to match her mobian form.

"Wake them up." said Eggman

"Why Docter?" Asked Bocoe

"Because, like I've told you a million times robotization only works if the person is awake,and I want see them freak out that they're mobian's, muahaha!" cackled Eggman

"Ok Docter"said all three robots at woke upthe sleeping mobians butit too a long time because they kept saying"5 more minutes Mom" and hadrn't realized were they were.

Whan they finaly woke up they looked down at themselves and then lookedat eachother and screamed

Chris screamed "Please tell me this just a nightmare and i'm not really fox like Tails and captured by Eggmean!"

Maria screamed "Ahh I'm a hedgehog like Shadow and somehow I'm not dead!"

"Muahahaha" Cackled Eggman "I'm going to robotisize both of you"

"Eggman, I knew you had something to do with this, what did you do to me" yelled Chris

"What did he do to you don't you mean us!" yelled Maria

"Wait who are you anyway?" asked Chris

"I'm Maria Robotnik and some how I've been turned into a hedgehog " said Maria

"Hi I'm Chris Thorndyke I used to be human too and I think that guy Eggmann has something to do with this" said Chris

"Yes i did turn you into mobians so I could robotisize you with out you turning you into a statues"

"Hey Eggman, You brought your cousin back to life, then you turned her into a mobian, and now you're going to robotisize her, you're a jerk!" Chris yelled enraged at how someone can do that there own family

"What does robotization and how is that guy my cousin?" asked Maria

"Robotization means he's going to turn us into robots and also he is you're cousin Ivo Robotnik He just likes to be called "said Chris

"But Ivo was only a baby when I died, how long has it been?"Maria asked

"50 years" Chris said

"Ok that explains it." said Maria

"Cut the chitchat were at the robotization chamber!" snapped Eggman

Suddenly a blue blur grabs the two humans-turned-mobians and gets them away to safety.

When they stop they're outside the base and the blue blur turned out to be Sonic

"Who are you guys?" asked Sonic

"Sonic, it's me Chris, Eggman used a ray to turn me into a mobian." said Chris

"I'm Maria Robotnik, Eggman brought me back to life an turned me into a mobian."

"Ok prove it tell me something only Chris would know" said Sonic

"You fell in my pool and I had to save you" Chris said

"Ok I beleive you" said Sonic

**MEANWHILE...**

"I will go to that dimension now and transform all the humans into mobians muahahaha!" Eggman said as he goes through the portal with the device...

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
